Goodbye, Hello
by SeeingSparrks
Summary: Clare, Adam, and the other sophomores are now seniors graduating from Degrassi. Since Clare and Eli are no longer together, how will they react seeing each other again. eclare fluff/One-Shot


Hello again, i'm back with another One-shot!

Basically this idea came from when i was thinking about my friends who are graduating this year and i wrote this! I hope you like it cause it's Eclare :D

And don't forget to Leave a nice review at the end telling me what you thought about it!

I do own a new MacBook, i do not own Degrassi.

* * *

This is it, the day we graduate.

The day that defines who we are, and who we are going to be, and not who we were.

I'm 18 now. I'm free. And I will be going off to college soon.

"Clare honey!" My mother called out to me. I was in my room still getting ready, while she was downstairs doing the same. "We should get going. We have to meet your father!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled taking a last look in my mirror hoping I would look good. Not only for my graduation pictures, or my father whom I haven't seen much since my parents divorce. But for Eli. I knew he would be there for Adam-and me-but I haven't seen him since we broke up.

I made my way down the stairs wearing a white sweetheart cut dress with falling straps. My heals, were black so they wouldn't clash with my Degrassi cap and gown.

Once I reached the bottom, I saw my mom look up from her phone and take a good look at me before smiling weakly with clear orbs filling her eyes slightly. "Mom," I complained. "I'm not leaving until a little before summer ends" I reassured her.

"I know but, now all my birds have flown away from my nest…" she took a tissue from her purse; one I'm assuming she put in there because she knew she would be crying once I walked across the stage. "Oh and I have a surprise for you, well multiples because one is from your father, but I think you will enjoy the one I got you more" she smiled and winked before motioning to the front door for us to get going. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

Mom and I got in the car and made our way to the school.

The ride was a bit longer than normal; because of 5 P.M traffic and because we live elsewhere than we did when I first started Degrassi. After my parents divorced, the sharing of the house worked for a while until my dad started to bring over his girlfriends; which my mom wasn't happy with.

Soon after, a fight between them broke out, but I opted to live with my mom. Then a few months later, my dad moved to the states and well now he was back for my graduation. Even though I had seen him just the other day, I was still excited to see him again.

"Here we are." My mom said pulling into the Degrassi parking lot. I quickly un buckled myself seeing my dad leaning against his car.

"Hey daddy!" I said like a child getting out of the car to give him a hug.

"Clare-Bear," he held me tight. "Helen." My dad said to her with a smile.

"Randal." My mom returned the same look sighing. "Why don't you show Clare our little surprises we cooked up for her before she breaks off to her friends" I laughed hearing her because she noticed that I was already looking for Adam.

"Oh, yes!" My father took my hand leading me to a car; silver BMW with two doors. "IT"S FANTASTIC!" I exclaimed hugging my dad yet again, this time out of excitement.

"And, here is my surprise." I turned to my mom and saw my Darcy standing beside her.

"You didn't think I would miss this would you?" she said with her raised eyebrow and hands o her hips.

"D-darcy!" I stuttered going to hug her, and she returned the favor. "okay, now before you make me cry with all this sentimental stuff, why don't you go with you friends who are patiently waiting over there and we'll talk later."

"You're coming home with us?" I said with excitement in my voice. She smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'll see you after! Bye Darce" I said beginning to walk away before I realized that I hadn't said by to my parents. I quickly shouted out to them seeing their smiling faces as they all conversed and made their way to into the school.

"Hey Clare!" Adam said seeing me come up to him. "What was all of that going on over there?"

I whipped away a happy tear that was falling from my eye, "My sister, came home, and I got a car!" he looked impressed "nice…" he said.

Adam and I stood in silence. I could tell he needed to tell me something but was keeping it from me as he stared at the gravel. I eyed him making him nervous. "Okay, I know what you're thinking, and I _hate_ keeping things from you, but I have to tell you something…" I motioned for him to continue, but in my gut I already knew what this was leading to. "Eli's coming. He's being a good friend to support you and I in our graduating from high school."

Adam continued to babble until I cut him off. "I understand"

"And I didn't know if you…" he paused finally processing what I had just said. "Did you basically say you're okay with it?" I nodded smiling happily.

"Yeah, I mean it's been a year, and I forgive him because I knew where he was coming from. Just because we haven't talked to much since then doesn't mean I don't' want him as a friend anymore."

"You really are a saint, aren't you Clare"

"I try."

Adam and I began to converse more as more people approached us asking what schools we were going to, if we were scared, or excited, or if we got anything cool. Adam loved being an attention holder and was talking to everyone. I on the other hand was getting a headache and needed to go to the bathroom.

Upon my way, I heard over the Degrassi speakers "Degrassi graduates, if you do not have your caps and gowns please make your way over to theater room to collect them so we can get this show on the road!" Mr. Simpson said.

I quickly used the bathroom and washed my hands. I was walking slowly to the theater room, still with a headache, hoping it would leave before the ceremony starts.

Upon dealing with the pain I didn't realize someone was in front of me. "Sorry!" I said running into them.

"It's okay," he said. I looked up to his face and remembered the eyes; emerald green. His lips made a smirk as he saw me. "Clare," I could tell he was in shock to see me grown up; well as grown up as you can get in a year. "How are you? Are you excited?" he questioned.

I smiled shyly. It was like we were meeting for the first time, but we already knew each other; like pin pals who meet for the first time. "Great! And I'm so ready to finally graduate and be out of here." He nodded his head.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you." Just then our eyes connected. It was just like how it used to be.

"LAST CALL FOR DEGRASSI STUDENTS OUR CEREMONY WILL START IN TWENTY MINUTES" Mr. Simpson said again over the intercom.

I sighed looking down breaking our eye contact. "I guess I should get going. Will I see you after?"

He nodded. "I hope so, I'm meeting up with Adam, so…" I began to walk away. "Okay see you then!" I yelled looking back to him.

I quickly walked to the theater room. The rest of the seniors were already in there.

"Where have you been?" Adam asked me.

Instead of going on about how I had a headache then ran into Eli and we had a moment, I decided to say "Around…"

Adam being my best friend who was very loyal already had my cap and gown with him.

I put the blue gown on over my dress and fixed it. I placed the cap on with the tassel hanging on the correct side.

It wasn't long until we were lined up and walking in to the gymnasium. I saw Darcy and my parents watch me with smiles upon their faces.

Our principal; Mr. Simpson came up and talked about how proud he is to be the principal of all the wonderful graduates here. Then like all other graduations, students of great achievements made speeches then it was time.

The time our four painful, joyful, memory filled years of high school lead up to; graduation.

Everyone went by fast. I was now standing in line. Then, it was my turn. "Clare Edwards." Mr. Simpson. I suddenly felt time stop. I heard the claps; I felt the bright lights upon my face as I walked up.

Mr. Simpson handed me my diploma and shook my hand. I looked back to my parents and Darcy. I could see tears in there eyes. I saw my sister smile at me reassuringly.

I saw Adam still looking at me from his seat. I saw him mouth, "Booyah, you did it" which made me silently laugh.

As I was about to change my tassel to the other side one more thing caught my eye; Eli.

He was sitting in the back, but I could pick him out anywhere. And with that, I knew my high school years were hard. But, it was preparing me for what was to come. Great friends, great family, and maybe an amazing friend who was once more, but would always be there for me.

I changed my tassel to the other side before walking off the stage and continuing back to my seat.

Once I sat I felt a tear fall from my eye.

I had done it.

**ooooooooooooo**

"You are so grown up now!" My mother exclaimed. "We should get going so we don't get stuck in traffic" he continued onto a new subject.

"But, I was going to meet up with some friends for a few minutes."

"Clare, we want to go home and relax and visit and maybe eat some dinner." I sighed giving into family time. After all this was about me, and my achievements.

I got to drive home in my car with Darcy, while my parents took their own cars. We got to the house and had ice cream and talked about everything that's happened, and memorable moments though high school; yeah I left some of those out, what I'm going to miss and everything that I'm excited to come.

Mom and da seemed to hit it off quite well. I was surprised at the fact that they didn't fight at all, no scummy remarks or anything.

It came as a surprise to Darcy and I when they said they were going to go out for coffee.

Darcy went to visit Manny's house and see how she was doing since she was home for the summer. Then there was me, left all alone; I should have taken a few minutes to visit with Adam, and Eli, and the rest of the seniors.

I was watching movies in the living room while using my computer when the doorbell rang.

I hesitated for a moment, not sure who would be at the door at 10:30 at night, but figured maybe Darcy left her house key.

"Eli," I said opening the door.

"I didn't see you, and I couldn't give this to you," He said handing me a box, and walking away without any other words.

I stood in the doorway holding the blue box and watched him drive away.

What the hell just happened?

Out of confusion, I went back inside slamming the front door and sitting down on the couch putting the box on the coffee table.

I grabbed my laptop and began typing once again, but the small box on the table was haunting me. "Damnit," I muttered putting down my laptop to grab it.

I untied the bow and looked in to see a silver heart necklace, and a note.

_Congrats Grad!_

He stared.

_So, it's the big day, and you finally did it! No word can express how happy I am for you. _

_I know I didn't handle things properly before I left Degrassi, and I'm not asking you to give me a second chance, but I just want to let you know I screwed up, and I'm sorry for breaking up with you and putting you though hell. I'm giving you this as a favor, even though you didn't talk to me when I graduated you still gave me a gift, and I wanted to do the same. I hope you enjoy this, and wear it proudly as you go off to college. By the way where are you going? _

_Anyway, that's all. Eli._

It was sweet, he was sweet. I looked on the back of the necklace to see it said "_blue eyes 2013"_

With that, I knew he had planned on seeing me, or at least giving this to me. He missed me and I missed him.

Suddenly I found myself out the door and headed to the one place I knew he would be, not at Adam's but in the safety of his home.

I knocked on the door, with my necklace around my neck. I could hear footsteps and I s aw him open the door. Before he asked me what I was doing there I blurted "Torronto University." He looked at me confused. "I planned on going to Torronto University, so I could see you and be with Adam and I could get a good college education."

"You wanted to be with me." He said coming closer to me. "Even after everything?"

"I never wanted you to leave," And with that, he kissed me, like it was our first kiss. "I think I'm going to enjoy college…" I uttered taking a breath.

I knew he was smirking, "Just shut up," he said playfully. As he lead me into his house and shut the door.

* * *

Tell me was i long? I wasn't sure if it just compleatly sucked or if it was good!

Remember Reviews make me so very happy :)


End file.
